In the telecommunications industry data transfer rates continue to increase. As data transfer rates continue to increase there are increasing demands made on the capabilities of closed-loop amplifiers. In particular, it is becoming increasing difficult to meet the stability criteria for closed-loop amplifiers that are capable of handling the data rates demanded for modern telecommunication channels. For this reason, the design and development of open-loop limiting amplifier cells are becoming increasingly important.
Prior art differential amplifier circuits are generally capable of providing a constant output differential voltage swing. However, prior art differential amplifier circuits are not generally able to maintain high levels of gain at the same time that they provide a constant output differential voltage swing. That is, the techniques employed by prior art differential amplifiers create significant variations in the amplifier gain.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a system and method that is capable of providing an improved differential amplifier circuit that is capable of providing both high levels of amplifier gain and a constant output differential voltage swing.